


Tête-à-Tête

by Sunvori



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Also featuring some KNK boys because I love them very much, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cussing, First Meetings, Fluff, Just a fun thing about WowKwon being cute together because it's what they deserve, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, alcohol consumption, because I love that shit, drunk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunvori/pseuds/Sunvori
Summary: Byeongkwan scrunched up his knees as far as his water soaked jeans would let him, providing enough space to be considered an invitation.When his new companion had settled, his legs were a mirror image of Byeongkwan’s, scrunched up uncomfortably as they both held their knees to their chests. The tub left very little room for 2 fully grown men.Gently, their legs seemed to slot magically together, knees and ankles and calves finding the perfect angles against each other.-Or-Byeongkwan wasn't really planning on meeting people when he decided on an impromptu fully clothed bath at Inseong's party, let alone the man of his dreams, but life really did like to throw its curve balls.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Tête-à-Tête

**Author's Note:**

> Please,,, Don't mind the premise. I know it's,, different. But like, come on, its fanfiction. Where else are you going to write about such content?

The harsh fluorescent lighting in the bathroom were a soft, muted glow from behind Inseong’s shower curtain.

Byeongkwan let his head roll on his neck until it thumped against the wall behind him. It made the room spin a bit, but there wasn’t much in Byeongkwan’s field of vision to tilt and make him dizzy. There were only a few bottles of body wash and shampoo that speckled his small world he created for himself. He was sure there was a razor somewhere around too, but Byeongkwan couldn’t be bothered to remember just where he had seen it on his way in.

The drain was firmly plugged up and Byeongkwan had been sitting in about 6 inches of water for some time now. Not so long that the hot water that he had initially ran had cooled off, but it was getting there.

As Byeongkwan splashed a bit of water over the rips in his jeans, he had a small fleeting thought that maybe taking a weird kind of bath in the middle of Inseong’s party might not have been the best idea. 

A few more splashes and the large amount of alcohol that flowed through his blood stream convinced him that the only bad choice he had made so far tonight was not getting in naked.

Byeongkwan nearly jumped out of his skin when the shower curtain ripped open. There, with his hand still holding open the curtain, was Byeongkwan’s first visitor of the night. Well, his first real visitor, if he didn’t include the mixed amount of people who had come and used the toilet while he was holed up in his corner of the world. 

Byeongkwan squinted into the shining light that haloed around his visitor’s head, trying to make heads or tails of the guy who had actually checked up on the splashing sounds that were coming from the tub at a random house party.

“Oh, wow,” were the words that slipped out of Byeongkwan's lips before he could even process that he spoke. His visitor was _handsome_. Angelic even, if the glow that illuminated the stray hairs that ruffled out from his otherwise perfectly styled hair was anything to go by. His skin looked smooth and soft and Byeongkwan couldn’t even stop himself from letting his gaze drop to take in the rest of the guy. He wore a loose fitting button down, a solid maroon in color. It was quite dull, but made up for how plain it was with how little buttons were actually clasped. That paired with the near questionable short length of his shorts made his admittedly boring outfit a bit attention getting with just how much skin was showing.

Byeongkwan concluded that this was the only type of visitor he was willing to take under these circumstances. 

When he finally pulled his gaze back up to his visitor’s eyes, he found that he was getting checked out in turn. It would have made Byeongkwan’s cheeks burn if the intrusive thought that the guy was probably judging him more than admiring him hadn’t snuck its way in.

“Can I help you?” spoke up Byeongkwan when his visitor didn’t make his intent behind disturbing him immediately known. 

“Oh no,” finally spoke up the guy. His voice was on the lower end of baritone and it made Byeongkwan swallow around the cotton in his mouth. “I was just curious.”

“Curious to see who was possibly drunk enough to take a bath in the middle of a party?” asked Byeongkwan plainly. His fingers skimmed through the water that pooled around him before absentmindedly splashing at his legs again. The top of his thighs had been getting cold from the neglect.

“I’d say more curious to see if the shoes that are sitting out here were really the only thing taken off or if the rest of the clothes had been lost in a different part of the house,” replied the guy, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

“So you came bursting into here expecting me to be naked?” asked Byeongkwan. He was pretty sure it was the alcohol taking the reins when his first thought was that that was kind of hot. The fact that his intruder was a solid 10 out of 10 made it definitely hot and Byeongkwan had officially decided that he regretted getting in with his clothes on.

His visitor just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. The slight tilt of his head made it so that Byeongkwan could catch sight of just how rosy the guy’s cheeks were. 

Oh.

Byeongkwan wasn’t sure why the realization that his visitor was drunk was a surprising one. At this time of night at a party, the only people left in the house were the severely drunk or the ones who had passed out.

But the surprise quickly morphed to relief. If he was going to make a drunken fool of himself, it was a small reassurance that it was going to be in front of a fellow drunk person.

“What’s your name?” asked Byeongkwan.

“I’m kind of fond of the name Wow,” replied the stranger.

Byeongkwan’s eyebrows knitted together tightly. The guy laughed lightly at the look.

“It’s what you called me earlier,” explained the guy, his ever present smile turning into something a bit more cheeky.

Byeongkwan felt the tips of his ears burn.

“Wow it is then,” grumbled Byeongkwan, too embarrassed at getting called out to fight him on it.

When Byeongkwan looked back up to the newly named Wow, he realized that his neck was starting to hurt from having to tilt it straight back just to look his new companion in the eyes. 

“Well, if we’re going to get acquainted, could you sit or something?” asked Byeongkwan with a bit of a pout.

Wow looked down to the floor in front of the bathtub, back to Byeongkwan and then to his hands for some reason. There, after what must have been at least 30 seconds of staring, Wow must have found the answer he had been looking for.

“Would you mind if I joined you?”

Byeongkwan blinked up at Wow. Was that even a question to be asked? Hell to the fucking No did he mind if the hottest guy he’s seen since enrolling in college 2 years ago joined him in the bathtub.

But Byeongkwan luckily still had a bit of his brain to mouth filter still in place, and instead of reiterating his probably distasteful thoughts, he scrunched up his knees as far as his water soaked jeans would let him, providing enough space to be considered an invitation.

Wow flashed a glimmering smile before hastily pulling off his own shoes. Byeongkwan wondered what the rush was.

As Wow took his first step into the tub, he pointed to Byeongkwan’s phone that had been placed into the caddie that hung under the shower head, angelic smile still gracing his lips. 

“A responsible drunk, I see,” commented Wow before putting his own phone up to accompany Byeongkwan’s in the caddie. 

“You call this responsible?” asked Byeongkwan as he motioned to the expense of his person. 

Wow reached up to close the curtain behind him, returning Byeongkwan to the soft glow he had grown fond of. The seclusion felt infinitely more intimate but Byeongkwan figured if he was going to be sitting in a tub with a guy he had just met, he might as well go the full nine yards.

“A selective sense of responsibility, then,” compromised Wow as he finally sunk down to sit. The water level rose up the walls of the tub as it accompanied another body. Byeongkwan scrunched his legs up as much as he could, but it was a highly difficult feat to execute since his wet jeans caught tight in all the wrong places.

When Wow was all settled, his legs were a mirror image of Byeongkwan’s, scrunched up uncomfortably as they both held their knees to their chests. The tub left very little room for 2 fully grown men.

Full nine yards, reminded Byeongkwan’s foggy mind as he let go of his knees, letting his legs slide towards Wow. He wasn’t touching him yet, but he was definitely past the imaginary line that would separate his side of the tub from Wow’s.

Wow watched as Byeongkwan’s legs inched towards his own before he gently lifted his own hands away from his knees. The motion was slow, as was Wow’s legs as they slid to also cross the midpoint. 

Gently, their legs seemed to slot magically together, knees and ankles and calves finding the perfect angles against each other that Byeongkwan actually let out a sigh as he felt his legs fully relax into Wow’s space.

“And how about your name?” asked Wow after they settled into their intertwined position.

Byeongkwan looked up to the ceiling as he thought. He hadn’t even realized that he had slid quite a bit down the wall behind him when he settled into Wow’s space. 

“Jason,” provided Byeongkwan, because for some reason his drunken mind rationalized that sitting in a tub with a stranger was completely fine but giving his real name seemed like it was stepping over the line of ‘stranger danger’. Maybe it also had to do with the fact that Wow hadn’t given his own real name. He concluded that the reason behind the decision didn’t actually matter since the choice had already been made.

“Cute,” remarked Wow. “It suits you.”

Byeongkwan allowed his eyes to lazily drift until he was gazing at Wow down the slope of his nose. He could have been mistaken, more likely just wishful thinking, but for some reason Wow’s tone somehow hinted to the fact that he knew Jason was just as fake as the name Wow was.

“So, how do you know Inseong?” asked Byeongkwan, trying to get to know his new tub partner a bit better. Maybe they had mutual friends.

“Is that who owns the bathtub we're sitting in?” asked back Wow. 

Byeongkwan’s face scrunched up. “Maybe? It might be one of his roommates, Jihun or Heejun.” After a quick glance around their small habitat, as if he hadn't already memorized the place from the last half an hour spent in it, he settled on, “Probably Heejun.”

Wow hummed after looking around too, as if he was trying to understand how Byeongkwan had come to that conclusion. “I don't know any of those guys.”

Byeongkwan rose his eyebrows. “How'd you end up here then?” 

“A friend brought me.”

At this point, even with his world blurring a bit at the edges of his vision, Byeongkwan could tell that Wow was withholding information. Which was fine, rationalized Byeongkwan. Maybe Wow was just a private person. 

So instead of asking what the friend's name was, Byeongkwan just let them settle into silence. 

It lasted for a few minutes, only interrupted by the sounds of Byeongkwan splashing water onto his stomach, since his legs were now fully submerged.

Byeongkwan startled for the second time that night when Wow quickly sat up, a small hiss of a curse passing his lips as he stood up just enough so he can reach his torso out around the curtain and into the bathroom. 

Byeongkwan stared at the water that dripped from the wet section of Wow's shirt. The maroon was a richer hue where the water had soaked in and Byeongkwan thought that Wow's outfit would have been completed if the whole shirt was that color instead.

Wow returned with something in tow. It wasn't until Wow had settled back into their previous position, Byeongkwan rearranging his legs to fit without a second thought, that he spotted the bottle in his hand.

“Forgot about my drink,” explained Wow before taking a long drink from the bottle. 

Wordlessly, Byeongkwan reached out his hand. Wow handed it over easily, looking happy to share.

Byeongkwan chanced a look at the label. The words blurred together from his alcohol addled mind, an indistinguishable blob of gibberish that he had no hope of deciphering. So instead, he took a long drink himself, mirroring Wow's actions.

To Byeongkwan's surprise, it was actually pleasant. Probably a cider from the apple after taste, but he couldn't be positive, so he took another drink. 

A whine emitted from Wow's direction, and when Byeongkwan looked, he found a pout on Wow's face. 

It was. Cute? Hot? Adorable? A huge turn on for some reason? Byeongkwan's mind kept jumbling up unmatching signals and it left him to just blankly stare.

It wasn't until Wow reached out with grabby hands that Byeongkwan finally relinquished the drink back to its owner, who proceeded to chug the rest of the bottle, no longer as keen on sharing as he had been before. A stray drizzle of cider dripped down the corner of Wow's mouth.

Byeongkwan swallowed so hard around his spit that his throat clicked.

“You look comfy,” said Wow after he placed the finished bottle on the floor outside the bathtub.

Byeongkwan shrugged one shoulder up sluggishly. “As comfy as I could get, I guess.”

“No, I mean.” Wow paused before a thoughtful look passed his eyes. Byeongkwan was able to recognize it as the same one he had a moment before he asked to join him. “How about this.”

Before Byeongkwan has the chance to ask exactly what ‘this’ was, Wow was leaning forward until his palms hit the tub floor, his legs untangling from Byeongkwan’s as they tucked under himself. Byeongkwan could feel his eyes widen a bit when he realized that Wow was crawling towards him. 

Just as Byeongkwan sucked in a sharp breath, right when Wow had gotten close enough that the only place his hands could go were on to Byeongkwan’s thighs, Wow made a quick 180 before promptly leaning back to rest his head onto Byeongkwan’s chest, head tilted a bit so that it rested more towards just under his shoulder, Wow’s back now flush with his front. 

And again, Byungkwan sighed into his spot when Wow had settled, muscles relaxing into the perfect fit their bodies made against each other’s. 

“I was right, you are comfy,” drawled Wow’s words, nearly a whisper between them. 

If Byeongkwan was in his right mind, he was sure his heart would have been thudding so hard in his chest that Wow’s chest would beat to the same rhythm.

Instead, Byeongkwan just did what his sluggish mind wanted to do, and trailed his fingers down Wow's arm until he had reached his hand, their fingers intertwining easily.

Perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing has been wasting away in my Docs since (Checks Notes) August 13h, 2018. I really thought it was time to let it see the light of day. 
> 
> Originally I was planning on making this just a one shot, then had ideas on making it a series, and then ultimately decided on just keeping it a one shot since I'd been working on the rest of it for... pretty much 2 years now and if I hadn't finish it in that time,, It probably wasn't going to happen. And weirdly enough, I enjoyed just this weird setting and fic enough to not want to never post it soooo, here we are! 
> 
> But who knows, maybe I'll find my spark for this story again and come back and expand on the universe. The world may never know! (Because I Definitely Don't)
> 
> If you've made it all the way here, thank you for reading! I hope it brought at least a small amount of entertainment to your life.
> 
> And if you're interested, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sunvori)! I'm a MultiStan who mainly retweets but maybe that'll be right up your alley! 
> 
> Hope you've had a good day and are staying safe! <3


End file.
